


我世界的明黄色

by shenkei



Category: Double B - Fandom, iKON (Korea Band), 金知元金韩彬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkei/pseuds/shenkei





	我世界的明黄色

BGM：Love Is a Bitch-Two Feet

夜晚是纯真小孩的游乐场。

他想，人总是想要偷一下懒的。

“我总是想要偷一下懒的。”金韩彬对面前许久不见的高中同学说，不，是呐喊。对面的他一脸疑重，眉头紧锁，连带问出的话都毫不知觉的带着点责怪的味道。“你怎么在这？”金知元问。强势是隐隐约约的不安。

这条街的酒吧是恶名远扬的，一个接一个闪着红光的招牌不愧红灯区的戏称。越是靠近街道里面恶臭味更重。很多人聚集的人的味道，刺鼻辣嗓子的烟味，高浓度的酒精味，还有精液混着尿液的腥臭。

被世界遗弃的垃圾场。

金知元是真的没想到会在这里碰上金韩彬，他的高中同学，当年班里许多姑娘心里的白月光。每天白衬衫穿得整整齐齐，笑得平易近人，正直作风的男孩子。听他的同寝说，几年下来都没看过他撸过管。干净的不像人。金知元高中三年和这位好好学生说过的话一只手都能数过来。倒不是不对盘，只是金知元每次见他的亲切都觉得有说不上的诡异。

廉价的音响设备引得脑子也阵阵轰鸣，金知元看着前面的他嘴张了张又合拢，像是急于鱼水之欢的鱼儿一样溜进了舞台。他跟周围的人别无二致，衬衣半开裤子要掉不掉，笑得放肆像个娼妓，浪荡不堪还自觉性感。金知元控制不住自己的恶意。印象中的阳光少年不见了，阴暗声色里自如的金韩彬更没距离感，连带金知元自己都怀疑起了岁月的真假。让他头痛耳朵痛的噪音是台上众人的催情剂。

或许，在这里，追求真相的金知元更不像个人样。

他就坐在吧台前看着下面丑态百出的动物，暗暗觉得那些小动作可怜，怜悯视奸的像上帝一样。他看到有人悄悄的脱下内裤，看到了有人前面裆部的白浊，看到了情投意合的合奸，看到人世间真实的丑恶也是不遮掩的可爱。他还看到了金韩彬，快乐纯真的小朋友，不给他诡异感的金韩彬。他看着他游刃有余的脱离出上到他面前来。他没有再大叫。

金韩彬弯着两只手臂，手微微用力握住吧台边缘，把金知元围在自己地盘里。慢慢的靠近，为了稳住身形一边膝盖跪在金知元大腿上，他靠得更近了，耳边传来轻微的温热的呼吸，他说：去开房吧。像是笃定了金知元不会拒绝，不等回应就跳下拉起他的手跑出了这个原始世界。逃命一样的跑，金知元在后面跟着看着金韩彬跑，来回起伏的肩，痛快的喘息。姗姗而过的风助阵一样拂过面颊。

顺着金韩彬的意思开了让他心满意足的旅馆，一进房间他就疯了一般大喊命令道脱衣服。急不可耐的，急切的，像是溺水者最后的疯狂。“跳支舞吧。”金韩彬也是怪，两个人脱得不着丝缕倒是不急了。

不愧是最贵的一家汽车旅馆，情趣十足啊。金知元看着前面的金韩彬自言自说，赤条条的走到柜子旁。金知元突然觉得这一切都很梦幻。

前面金韩彬在昏黄的灯光下的裸体显得模糊了，他的背部好像驼了一点，屁股上的肉松松垮垮皮肤粗糙的很还有久座的淤黑，腿也不是以往的那双常让少女心动的笔直鹤腿，手臂的赘肉随他的动作晃动着。

“我们跳舞吧。”金韩彬转过身。小腹也没有肌肉线条了啊。金知元还在迷迷糊糊的想。“我们跳舞吧。”金韩彬又重复了一遍，慢慢的走过来。金知元觉得自己好像醉了，思维动作都变缓慢了。终于把头抬起来，对上前面来人的眼睛。醉了啊。诡异感消失了。金知元任由金韩彬牵握起自己的手。他像是被迷住一样，保持着对视的姿势别扭的站起来。他把自己的手放到金韩彬腰间。不是少年的紧致的躯体，肉体的温度感染到指尖。真性感。金知元想。

老旧的黑胶唱片机大概就是这间房叫价最高的原因。流出的古老的不知名的乐曲，把时空拉远了。

两具肉体步步挪动着，合着音乐声，默契的像是多年的爱人，多情又不急欲。你进。我退。换另一边。交换。我进。你退。旋转。音乐放了一遍又一遍，不知开始结束，前面的两个人也跳了一遍又一遍，不知疲倦。

刚脱下衣服时齐刷刷竖起的汗毛退了，掌心源源不断地传来温度，重复的舞蹈温热心灵；赤身裸体的羞耻感退了，脚步逐渐轻盈开始自如。金知元觉得这一幕该是熟悉的，金韩彬就是他多年的恋人。他们共度青春也一起老去，他们总是会在属于二人的家里放上唱片机相拥共舞。拥抱能让心接近，他们一摇一晃接着舞动，丢掉步伐。

陌生旅馆里相拥摇摆，温存，好像他们情深如此。

谢谢你。当外面的天大亮，照得着小小房间里黄色灯光不太作数的时候，金韩彬说。

金知元瞬间僵硬停下了动作，可怜见的，活生生像个被告诉没有圣诞老人存在的小孩。

迷茫、恐惧、悲伤。

金韩彬顺着他的动作脱离出去，捡起了地上的衣服有条不紊的穿上。金知元这才看清，晚上被夜色掩盖被霓虹灯渲染了。还是件白衬衣。眼前的人还如高中时期脊背挺的直直的。金知元就这样被冻到原地，直达金韩彬走到门口抬起眼看向他，才堪堪有了动作。

低头回避眼神。

“咔。”金韩彬走了。金知元用最后的力气坐到床边。他不愿去想，他怕他想到的所有都是金韩彬的眼神，然后，再是他畏惧的诡异感。升起的太阳换了清晨明晃晃的白，这个呆了一夜的旅馆重现昏黄。不远的夜店里持续狂欢。

这世上。

谁都救不了谁。

溺水者最后的疯狂不是让更多人陪葬就是更快缺氧沉溺。

夜将发白，天光将晓，我们将凝视彼此的眼睛，然后各走各的路。①

①出处：寐语者《思如慕》


End file.
